


Natsu's Day Off

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu has a day off and has some fun with his body.
Kudos: 27





	Natsu's Day Off

Natsu’s Day Off

Natsu has a day off and has some fun with his body.

-x-

It was a warm summer day, the sky was blue, the air was crisp, and Natsu Dragneel had the day off. It was a rare thing but it happened. No missions, no quests, no training, even no Happy.

The feline was off with Lucy, Wendy and Carla.

Natsu put his hands behind his head, exposing his hairy pits. “Hmm what should I do today?” He took a breath through his nose, unintentionally taking in the smell of his own manly musk.

Intention or not, his manly aroma caused a stirring in his loins. “Hmm I suppose I could do that.” He took another whiff of his musk and felt a shiver race down his spine.

Oh yeah he was hard now, if anyone was watching, they would see the thick bulge of the dragon slayer. His fat man stick pushed at its confines unable to escape. Not for lack of trying mind you, it pushed and pushed, gaining no freedom and only punishing Natsu from the hot friction inside his pants.

That settled it, he removed his scarf and put it somewhere safe, then came the vest. He fully exposed his defined manly pecs, perky nipples, rock hard abs, and beautiful back muscles. Natsu kicked off his sandals and let his bare feet touch the floor.

He then shuffled down his pants and boxers. His hard dick was tugged down, but once it was free, snap! It whipped up and slapped his abs. Oh it was glorious, a true testament to dragon slayer bodies, very thick, needing two hands to hold it thick. His length was way passed the traditional double digits. His cock reached 15 inches cut. His crotch was crowned with a thick nest of pink pubes, and there was a treasure path up to his navel.

Once naked he sauntered over to his closet, his fine rear was on full display along with his sexy back. He bent over, his cheeks spreading to reveal the tight puckered hole. He fished around a bit before finding the box he was looking for.

He straightened up and carried the box over. Inside the box was an assortment of sex toys. He’s used these toys before, but never on himself. He laid on the bed, and got ready for some fun.

The first out of the box was a small bullet vibe. He held the remote in his left hand and the bullet in his right. He turned it on and felt it vibrate in his hand. He wanted to play, so he teased himself a bit.

He brought the vibrating bullet to his left nip, moaning as the vibrations poured into his perky bud. He swirled it round and round, feeling his cock twitch in delight.

After giving his left nipple a few twirls, he decided to give his right some attention. This time he rubbed the vibrating toy against his nipple, applying pressure again and again. He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure.

His head rolled back as he went back and forth on his nips. The vibrations against his nips was sending pleasure straight down to his cock. The nipples had turned a lovely shade from the stimulation, but his cock demanded attention now.

So with a lustful sigh, he dropped the vibrating bullet down to his leaking arousal. It glided across the sensitive skin, the vibrations rippling through his turgid length. He ran it along his cock, starting at the base moving slowly towards the head.

All the teasing was making his cock twitch like mad, but he wasn’t gonna cum, not yet.

At the tip, he swirled the vibe around the head, getting the toy wet with pre and stimulating himself at the same time. Oh yeah it was good, round and round he went, the toy was nice and wet now. Before he moved in he let it kiss his piss slit. “Ohhhh!” He gave it a twist, groaning loudly.

Hey he was alone he didn’t have to be quiet. He finished up by adding some pressure and wiggling the bullet across his slit.

The bullet vibe was really slick now, not wanting to waste it he brought the toy down and raised his hips, exposing his pink pucker. He dragged the toy along his taint to his twitching hole.  
He let it rest there, letting the vibrations do their job. His pucker opened up, so Natsu stepped it by turning the toy round and round. “Ahhh yes!”

Once his insides relaxed a little he began to push the bullet inside him. He went slow, not used to anal teasing, and to have vibrations rocking your inner walls was intense.

Deeper it sank, Natsu getting the first taste of having something inside him. “Ahhh,” his hips rocked with the vibrations. Pre spilled from his manhood like a low faucet.

It took a bit a maneuvering but after a few adjustments and guiding from his fingers he finally had the toy right on his prostate. “Oh yeah!” The pink haired man drooled, his eyes half closed.

His channel clenched and relaxed. The vibrations were intense, but Natsu saw the settings could go higher, so higher he increased. The bullet buzzed inside him, right against his prostate.

He removed his finger and just basked in the vibrations. He increased it more and more before it was at it’s max force. Natsu’s hips bucked off the bed, like he was fucking the tightest ass ever. His toes were curled and his hands fisted the sheets, while his poor cock was trembling.

It was gonna happen, he was gonna cum! He quickly grabbed the base of his cock and held it tight, it was too soon he wanted this to last just a bit more.

Deciding it best to move on to the next toy, Natsu had to remove the bullet vibe. He could have easily turned it off and removed it via the safety link to the remote but no he had a better idea.

He set the vibration to medium strength, and began to push. His inner walls clenched around the round vibe and began pushing it down his channel. It wasn’t easy, and as the walls clenched around the toy it forced new and intense pleasure. He wouldn’t quit, he kept trying and trying, until finally he felt the vibrations at his ring of muscle. The vibe popped out of him and hit the bed.

His insides were trembling for more, he sat the small vibe aside and got the next toy from the box. It was a small 4 inch long dildo. He lathered the toy up with his pre and brought it down to his hole.

The toy was pushed in slowly, his inner walls welcomed the intrusion, and stretched to take the object. “Ohh!” With each new inch brought more stretching, more heat, more friction!

His insides hugged the intruder, and each squeeze gave Natsu the feeling of fullness. He shuddered and with his free hand he began to rock the toy in and out of himself. The faster he went the more friction he felt.

“Ah ahh ah ah ah,” he was basking in the friction of each thrust.

He didn’t just work the toy, he stroked his cock in time with his wild thrusts. The need to cum was just too strong, he felt the stirring in his balls and the heat of his manhood.

“Ahh fuck cumming!” With a combo of the dildo ramming his prostate and a squeeze to his heated cock, he came hard. Natsu held his cock down so his warm seed would pelt his abs and pecs. After 8 long spurts his cock finally stopped, he was still hard though.

Natsu didn’t miss a beat. He removed the smaller dildo and set it aside, he got the next toy this was twice the length and twice the girth with a set of balls at the base.

He rolled it around his chest, collecting his thick baby batter. Once slick he brought the toy down to his gaping man hole. He pushed it in. “Ahhhh Ohh yeah!”

More stretching, his hole expanded to take the new girth. It sank deeper reaching new depths and finding new pleasure. He took it down till he felt the plastic balls rest against his ass cheeks.

He felt fuller, his insides trembling around the fat toy. “Ohh yeah!” He held it by the balls and began working it in and out of his hole.

The friction had Natsu drooling. He thrust it in faster and faster now, he soon stopped even going for long thrusts and went for shorter and harder thrusts.

He plundered his insides with the dildo, loving every inch and brush against his sweet spot. His cock was twitching drawing closer to the pending release.

His body was glowing, flushed and aroused. His muscles flexing with each new movement.

Still, as he drew closer to release he thought it’d be a tad boring to cum the same way with only a bigger toy.

So he changed his position, he rose up and moved so he was sitting on the large dildo. “Ohh,” in this new position the toy rubbed his insides deeper.

Once he got his balance he began to move, riding the fake cock with gusto. He really showed off how strong his legs were. Again and again the false cock vanished into his hot ass.

With his hands now free, Natsu began exploring himself. His left hand teased his nipple while his right played with his balls. As his nuts and nips were stimulated his cock twitched for attention, but got none, as it bobbed about.

His balls felt hot in his hand, while the previous teasing to his nips made them nice and sensitive. Every flick or pinch sent a jolt of pleasure ripping through his body. His inner walls tightened around the toy increasing the glorious rubbing.

Loud, lustful grunts filled the room as he got closer to his release. His body trembled and after sinking down to the base for… he lost count how many times, he came. His cum launched itself across the bed hitting the floor with the first three hits, but the rest reached shorter and shorter.

There was a nice trail of semen leading across his sheets to his soaked crotch.

It was time to move on, he let the dildo spill from his hole, leaving his entrance gaping. He retrieved the next toy, a much longer vibrator. It was 12 inches long.

This wasn’t going in his hole this time. He instead began fingering his hole, warm fingers massaged his inner walls. “Ohh,” three fingers went in easily, he stirred up his insides.

He turned on the vibe and began rubbing it against his dick. The tip dragged along his length. “Ohh man that’s good.” His fingers thrust in and out, as the dildo ran along his penis, a make shift frot.

The tip of the toy kept tapping his balls, vibrations being the icing on the cake. His hips bucked, he fucked himself on his fingers while grinding against the vibe.

The vibrations aided his manhood’s pleasure. It pulsed against the vibrating toy. His pre soaked the vibe.

Natsu slipped in a fourth finger in and he rocked them in and out. “Damn my ass is hungry, this was a brilliant idea.” He twirled the vibe around his penis.

“Ahh yeah, so great!”

Please was the name of the game, and his sensitive dick soon found another release. He came, his balls sprayed all over him.

It was time for the final event. From the box he conjured a huge dick, one modelled after his own.

He conjured one last mechanism, a fucking machine! He docked the toy and strapped himself in.

He held the lacrima in his hand, using his magic he activated the machine. The machine thrust the toy inside. “Fuck the hell yes!”

In and out in and out, the machine worked him over. He always wondered how the guys who took his penis felt, damn it felt good.

For hours he lay there taking the huge toy. He came, losing count, but he didn’t care. His tongue was hanging out and he was drooling. His arms were strapped in, held above his head, his hairy pits were exposed.

Manly musk filled the room, pushing Natsu further on his pleasure high. “Hmm!” He turned his head and took a big whiff of his pits.

The friction inside his ass was divine, so hot, so glorious.

Smells of sex sweat and cum, he was addicted to it. He wouldn’t be addicted for anal, but he’d certainly explore it more in the future.

By the end of his day off, his ass would be a well trained grade A fuck hole.

No one could explain it, no one knew what happened on Natsu’s day off, but he was going out for threesomes, fucking one guy while letting an other take his ass, and when he was done he’d fuck guy number two. Oh yes the dragon had evolved and became a fierce Yaoi terror. His popularity shot through the roof.

End


End file.
